YamoHikari Mat Kari Oneshots
by SinsRose
Summary: He had loved her all along. He wanted to bealive that she felt the same way. Deep in her heart she knew she was lying to him to keep him from the truth. HikariYamato Hinted DaiHika


_YamaHika_

_Oneshots_

_**I don't own digimon and never will. This will be a oneshot collection and I might base a story on one of them. Lyrics are simple plans, Welcome to my life. **_

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

* * *

It was late. The concert had long been over hours ago. The figure walking the street was dressed in all black except for the green tee he wore. You couldn't tell from how he was dressed now but he was stick thin, so thin that the bones were protruding from his flesh. You could see his wrist bone sticking out hardly any skin upon his bones. Blonde hair almost hid his eyes from view but the teen peered out with clear blue eyes full of despair.

He walked down the sidewalk, a young teen girl brushing by him. She turned to look at him as he winced. "Yamato, Is that **_you_**?" whispered the teen girl quietly. His blue eyes turned to look at her, she wasn't the same anymore. Her hair was still the soft brown he remembers but she had grown it out and it was tied back with a red thin ribbon. Her body was adorned with a light blue tank top and lighter blue jeans, her chest of light hung on a sliver chain on her neck, and he caught a glance of what seemed to Wizardmon on the backside of it.

"Hikari, shouldn't you be home when it's this late? He asked as she stood beside him.

She slightly smiled; it seemed like it was forced just like his. "I was headed over to Daisuke's house, but I guess your right… Taichi would be worried about me." Her smile faded at the thought of going home.

Yamato couldn't help being sympatric towards her. "Want to just walk to my house?" he asked her cautiously.

"I think Taichi would like that, that way I can…" Yamato had began to walk towards his home not paying attention to the fact his scar on his wrist was showing and that she had saw it.

* * *

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me _

* * *

Yamato stared at Taichi's younger sibling by a year as she talked on the phone to her brother. "Taichi, I'll be at Yamato's house for the night-"

Taichi's voice could be heard yelling at her from where he stood. "What the hell do you mean staying over for the"- Yamato clicked the phone off irritated by Taichi already. Hikari let out a laugh, and then her eyes fixed on Yamato's scars. Neither of them said a word, he saw the look in her eyes and he turned away from her.

"Yamato, what's wrong?' her voice was soft.

"It doesn't concern _you_." He almost had screamed at her, he didn't want to put up with her questions. _Why would she care anyway?_ He turned away from her, and headed to his bedroom, slammed the door shut and leaned against it, his head in his hands.

He didn't know that outside his door Hikari was crying, her hands clasped around her crest.

* * *

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you don't know what its like _

* * *

When Takeru had walked into his brother's apartment, he had found Hikari sobbing her back against his brother's door. When he had asked her if there was an issue with Yamato, she had just whispered Wizardmon. This had gotten him curious, then he opened Yamato's door and couldn't believe what he saw, Hikari stood up and let out a gasp. There were segments torn from the school newspapers and propaganda. It was insults, rumors, teen comments on his brother's band. A few of the main points were circled by Yamato. _Anorexic, Suicidal _and then insults, a certain one name was circled _Taichi. _Hikari's eyes went wide as she saw almost his whole rib cage stick out. Yamato was crying. He was in tears sobbing. Hikari knelt beside him and hugged him for all he was worth, Takeru on the other hand had called Daisuke. He was pissed beyond belief at Taichi.

"Yamato… It's alright. I don't care what he thinks of you." whispered Hikari.

His eyes looked up her in pain and clung tighter to her onto her shirt. Hikari let out a small sob, Takeru's eyes caught on her own brown ones with pity and sympathy in them. She could see the multiple scars lacing his wrist, and her tears ran down her face. _Taichi, what have you done?_ Her thought was bitter. Mat didn't give a damn anymore that Hikari knew, he could feel the tears dripping down his face but when he peered to glance at her; she was crying. _Was she crying for him? _Yamato gave a glance to Takeru his younger brother, he was on the phone. He moved his arms from Hikari's waist, and dropped his hands in his lap. "I'm **_sorry._**" He whispered.

Hikari didn't say anything for the longest time but let him hold her in his arms.

_

* * *

_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
while deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my lifeNo one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
you might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
you never had to work it was always there  
you don't know what it's like  
what it's like!_

* * *

It had been a long Friday in high school. Yamato had been punched in the ribs by Taichi the moment he had saw him. Daisuke had punched him hard in the jaw after that muttering curses, Taichi had glared at Hikari the moment he saw her as well. "What do you fuck the **whore**?" he hallowed to his younger sister.

Hikari's eyes watered. She went right up to Taichi and punched him hard in the ribs. "I'm sick of your shit Tai. You're hurting Yamato. Have you ever thought I care about **him**!" she screamed at him.

Yamato's head whipped up in surprise. She loved him. She was in love with him.

"Hikari, ignore him. Come over to my house." He said seeing the look Daisuke had on his face.

Yamato had unraveled the bandages incasing his scars in front of Hikari. She grimaced at the wounds that had been getting closer and closer to his main vein line. He took another set of bandages to rewrap them.

"Thank you for understanding; Yamato's eyes were laced with pain; his hands pointed to the barrel, Hikari ran to get it and gave it to him. He got sick into it, wiping the vomit away from his mouth he glanced at her. "I need your help. I need to break the habit." His voice was rough.

Hikari smiled. "I'll help you get though this." Her phone rang at very second; she glanced at her caller ID. It was her brother. Screw it. She thought. "Yamato we need to get you eating again. "She said pointing to his stick thin frame.

For the first time in a long while Yamato smiled at the thought of her being by his side on his recovery.

_

* * *

_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you don't know what its like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no ones there to save you  
No you don't know what its like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_

* * *

_

_Four Months later _

Yamato's blue eyes caught Daisuke's own brown ones as he kicked the soccer ball past the goalie and into the net. He was sitting underneath the elm tree by the field his guitar in his hands, tuning it. His eating habits over the past few months had changed a lot. You could no longer see the bones of his rib cage in his flesh, or his thin wrist bones that used to protrude from his pale skin. The only scars left was his own self inflicted pain, his scars were a haunting reminder of what he once was before. He removed the guitar from around his neck into its case, watching Daisuke slam a soccer ball into Taichi's hadn't renewed Taichi's friendship with him; he had broken off from the group as much as he could. Hikari had introduced him more formally to Daisuke along with his group of friends he hung around, which included his own band members. The only person he hung around that didn't think anything of him was Sora, she and him had dated for a few months but Yamato broke up with her. He didn't tell her the real truth but he had fallen for another girl, he had just broken it off simply with her.

Hikari had been his main thinking, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that he loved her. She and Daisuke had been in a relationship for about five months- almost six. He dangled the crest of courage from his neck, he had received it recently in e-mail and it fell out from the computer screen. His own digimon was engraved in the back. He sighed as he laid his head on the grass.

"Matt?" called out Daisuke.

Yamato looked up for a brief second, at Daisuke who was standing beside him. "What?" he asked.

"Hikari broke up with me yesterday, she said something about you. Did she love you?' Daisuke inquired.

"Daisuke, I think…" Yamato stood up grabbing his guitar case with him. "I think, we both were confused and I think at the time I didn't realize I fell head over heels for her." Mat said glancing at Daisuke's bewildered face.

"I knew. Taichi knew as well…"his voice trailed off.

Yamato had noticed Hikari come stand by him in mid conversation. "You loved me?" her voice wasn't as high as normal; a blush was on her checks.

"I think I fell for you the moment I was crying in your arms." Yamato said softly.

Hikari smiled, their fingers hooked together in a bond. Gentle but carefully Yamato's nose touched Hikari's own. Blood raced though his veins, as his own lips met her own. Soft like rose petals he kissed her softly on the lips, her hands entangling themselves in his blonde locks. A fair blush upon her checks as she kissed him eagerly. They both knew they had been denied this contact for far too long. Ever so slowly the contact ended, their fingers intertwined.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled lifting her crest with one hand, she placed it in Matt's other hand; he in return placed his own chest around her neck.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you." She sounded close to crying.

"Don't thank me but your brother." He whispered and held her in his arms.

Needless to say, Daisuke was smirking, after all some things you couldn't ever change. Even if you don't get what you wanted, but then again sometimes change is what makes things happen. Daisuke for one knew this first hand from the kiss he had received from Sora later that evening.

* * *

_Welcome to my life_

* * *


End file.
